As The Years Go By
by Blithe smilE
Summary: Lily will neve go out with James, but as the years go by will she change her mind? LilyJames, RemisOC, it is a romance but not so much humor but it does have funny things in it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey peoples, Harry Potter is not and will not be mine. Thanks to InsanePirate for everything. Enjoy.

4th year:  
Everything in the Gryfindor common room was happy and everybody was getting along, Remis and Sirius were playing wizards chess and Peter was curled up in the corner reading the book upside down, in dim light. Everything was great because both Lily and James were out of the common room but the Marauders knew the was going to come to an abrupt halt. "Potter, how many bloody times have I told you, no!" the fiery, redhead yelled at the obnoxious raven-haired boy as they entered the common room.  
"Well, there was that one time yesterday, then last wee-" the hazel-eyed boy replied.  
"I didn't mean literally. Dear Merlin, Potter you're annoying," the green-eyed beauty yelled back.  
"I thank thee," James stood up tall and proud. "It's not something to be proud about," Lily scuffed out in disbelief. "If I stop being obnoxious, will you go out with me?" James asked timidly, at this the common room stop in astonishment, because everybody knew that he could not stop being annoying.  
"What are the chances of that happening?" Lily rolled her eyes and put her weight on one leg and crossed her arms.  
"Slim to none," Remis cut in.  
"Thank you, Remis," Lily threw her hands up, "Potter, read my lips, I will never go out with you. Did you read my lips?■"Lily explained to James but he didn't answer just stared at her. She turned toward the dormitories.  
"Yes, but I wanted to kiss them,"James replied.  
Lily turned her head to look at James, he smiled and shrugged, she turned her head back to the stairs and shuddered.

As the years went by, James Potter got shot down times by Lily Evens then he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey peoples, Harry Potter is not and will not be mine. Thanks to InsanePirate for everything. Enjoy.

7th year:  
"So Lily how would a picnic by the black lake, under the moon and the stars sound?" James asked Lily, the Head Girl.  
Lily was shocked, "That actually sounds very romantic"  
"Really?" James was as shocked as she was.  
Lily added quickly, "Yeah but I'm not goin"  
"Oh I didn't say I was taking you," James cut her off. Lily was even more shocked. James was turning it around, he didn't invite her.  
"What!?" Lily was confused.  
"Yeah, I'm taking my girlfriend, uh...Annie," James said making it up. "Let me get this straight, Annie, as in Annie Wilcox, my best friend!?" Lily asked trying to get the story right.  
"Yes, that Annie," James answered.  
"Oh well I hope you have a great time." Lily said in a very monotonous, and bland voice obviously lying to hide her pain.  
"Hi Lily." Annie entered the room.  
"And you call yourself a friend!!" Lily yelled at Annie.  
"What are you talking about?" Annie was confused.  
"Oh never mind!!" Lily walked of steamed.  
"James what was that about!?" Annie asked James because he was the only one around.  
"Oh that," James was trying to tell her the story. "Um, Lilythinksyourmygirlfriend"  
"What was that you were speaking too fast?" Annie was still not understanding.  
"Oh, Lily thinks you're my girlfriend and I'm taking you to a picnic!" James explained slowly. "Why does she think that?" Annie was still confused.  
"I told her that." James answered timidly.  
"James, I like you and all but as a brother you know I like Remi-" Annie stopped.  
"I knew it!" James screamed.  
"I wasn't going to say anything to him. I don't think he likes me," Annie was disappointed and quiet.  
"You'd be surprised." James said under his breath.  
"So why did you tell Lily that?" Annie asked.  
"I wanted to make her jealous," James answered.  
"You did," Annie replied. "How do you know?" James asked.  
"Did you see the way she treated me?" Annie pointed out.  
"Yeah and she didn't sound very thrilled when I told her about us," James also pointed out.  
"I think she might like you after all," Annie said. "It's about time," James replied.  
"I think she liked you since she saw you, but was afraid of what others would say. She has had hard times with people judging her," Annie explained.  
"I guess I can't blame her," James replied.  
"But apparently she's over that now," Annie said.  
"Than why won't she go out with me?" James asked.  
"I don't know you will have to ask her yourself," retorted.  
"Look I won't say anything to Remis, but maybe you should go talk to him. He likes you, a lot," James told Annie.  
"You know what I think I will," Annie said heading off to the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey peoples, Harry Potter is not and will not be mine. Thanks to InsanePirate for everything. Enjoy.

The next day Annie entered the Great Hall, she had been waiting for today to tell him and had been tossing and turning all night. She spotted Remis having lunch with Sirius and Peter. Lily was sitting a little off to the side. She went over to the table and stood over Remis, debating whether or not she should talk to him.

"An-nay," Sirius acknowledged Annie.  
"Um... Remis can I talk to you, privately?" Annie asked.  
"Yeah sure," Remis answered.  
The walked outside talking about quidditch and spells. When they got to the lake they sat down on the bench. They were talking but Annie was distracted, by the lake. Before she came to Hogwarts she was a swimmer.

"Annie, are you okay?" Remis asked.

"Yeah, but I'm going to go swim," Annie replied.  
Annie took of her shirt that hid a bathing suit. Annie stepped up to the edge and dove in, her head pushed through the surface of the lake. Remis was laughing and watch her as she splashed around. She splashed him,

"Join me," she insisted.

"No way, it is to cold," Remis replied.

"Baby," Annie screamed at him. He splashed her but she dove under before the water engulfed her. She was under for quite a while, Remis started to get worried. She should of been up already.

"Annie?" Remis asked. "Oh my Merlin, Annie I'm coming," Remis screamed.  
Before thinking Remis dove in and tried to search for Annie. He found her andcut the seaweed of her foot that was holding her down. The reached the surface. Remis was all alone and had to give her mouth-to-mouth.  
When she coughed up all of the water that had been in her mouth.  
"Remis, thank you," she was still out of breath.

"I thought you died, it scared me. I don't want to lose you. I love you so much," Remis replied.  
"You love me?" Annie asked.

"Yes," Remis answered shyly.  
"Well that's good, because I love you too," Annie told him. And he leaned down to capture her lips in the best kiss of there lives.  
"We better go back in," Remis said breathlessly.  
The went inside to join everybody in the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey peoples, Harry Potter is not and will not be mine. Thanks to InsanePirate for everything. Enjoy.

The same day Lily walked into the common room and asked James point blank: "So Potter, how was your so-called romantic picnic with my so-called friend"  
"Truth is we never went on the picnic. It was a lie"  
"Why did you lie"  
"Make someone jealous"  
"Who"  
"Starts with a 'L' ends with an 'ily'." Sirius cut in.  
"Thanks bud." James said sarcastically.  
"You wanted to make me jealous? Why"  
"Because I like you"  
"Crazy as it seems, I like you too"  
"This is getting good," Sirius said popping popcorn in his mouth. "Kiss already"  
James started to lean in but Lily interrupted him.  
"You know you don't have to do everything Sirius says"  
"I know but I have wanted to do this forever"  
"All right but this will change everyth-" James kissed right then and there, in front of everybody. Passion ensued between them. But finally James broke it off.  
"Fireworks?"  
"Fireworks." They started kissing and the passion continued. But everything was cut short by the entering of Remis and Annie holding hands.  
"We are together too"  
Everybody started to clap and cheer.  
As the days went by the relationships grow into blossoming love. As the months went by Any had to fake a death and had to have the Allis of Tonks. And as the years went by all hope was lost when 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' claimed many lives and even more in despair. But in those days, months, and years passed Lily and James celebrated the birth of their first and only child, Harry Potter, soon to be 'The Boy-Who-Lived.'


End file.
